Cut Content
This is some of the content that was removed from Cry of Fear before being released. Bulletproof Vest A bulletproof vest was supposed to exist as an unlockable, but was cut for unknown reasons. When equipped, Simon would take less damage from enemies, which would have been useful for the higher difficulties. The only drawback is that Simon's stamina would be drained quicker, and the vest also would take up one inventory space. Watro Bossfight One can guess that this creature was meant to be fought more directly in the original version of Cry of Fear, having several unused animations of basic attacks and of it submerging itself back into its pit and then resurfacing in a fashion similar to the Tentacle from Half-Life. The presence of a fully finished theme song for the Watro that was never used also hints to the creature having originally been planned to be confronted as a boss. The watro was also supposed to be seen "assimilating" slowers and expanding across the city. 6th SMS If you use a Half-Life Model Viewer, you can check the model v_mobile and you'll notice that there's a unused phone message. It is unknown why it was removed. The sender's number resembles the number of the sender in the apartment's 4th floor. Due to the text it has, perhaps it was activated after watching the videotape in one of the rooms. The message is also present in the text files for the subtitles. Taurus PT92 The Taurus PT92 is an unused weapon that was going to be added as the first weapon retrievable, it is mainly based off of the original pistol from Afraid of Monsters, and had no reload animations as well. The contents were entirely stripped from the mod and the weapon was trashed, the only thing that remains is a backpack icon and its world model as a placeholder for another cut weapon. The map shown in the screenshot is an unfinished part of the apartment level, the second level in the game. This weapon is not to be confused with the Taurus Magnum Revolver. Headshots Apparently, in earlier stages of development, the player was able to headshot enemies, instantly killing them. This feature was possibly removed to give the game a bit less of a "shooter" feeling, as well as to prevent the player to kill the enemies easily. Walkie-Talkie It is believed that initially, you had to equip the walkie-talkie in Co-op mode in order to communicate with your teammates. This idea was later removed, perhaps for being uncomfortable for players. The walkie-talkie model still exists within the game files. Carl-Gustav m/45 A cut SMG (called M72 in the files) that is not found anywhere in the game, nor does it have any backpack icons or inventory data. It appears to have been scrapped early, considering there is no hands on the view model, nor are there any animations. More interestingly, the world model is that of the cut Taurus PT92. Category:Game